Burning desires
by Manda.love.panda
Summary: Kiba Gaara paring : should mention i have decided this will be a nother mprg.
1. Chapter 1

**(Let see this is my second fan fiction I will be posting. There will be implied sex, and I will lead up to it but I will skip over the deed because I'm not sure I could write a lemon or lime scene.)**

What is a young Shinobi to do on his night off? Party of course, and that was exactly what Kiba was going to do. He'd choose to leave his jacket at home, and was in his netting shirt. The tall black haired wolf boy felt like drinking himself silly. This party was supposed to make him feel better, and he wanted to forget.

Forget Naruto.

Forget the mess in his apartment from their fight.

Most of all he wanted to forget the pain of losing who he thought was the one.

Kiba had even left Akamaru behind. He was going to get wasted, pick up some hot guy, and drown in meaningless pleasure.

Sakura had been the one who told him to come to one of the many clubs in the "Party" district of Konoha. The pink haired girl meant well. She had heard the fight that went on between him and the blond ninja. So she thought that it would be good for him to get out and let loose.

The club was busting with people. Drinking and dancing. Bodies swayed and grinded together as loud music played. Kiba sat in a booth with Sakura, and Shino. He wasn't enjoying himself though. The two that were supposed to be cheering him up were quiet busy. Sucking face as they were, not even sparing a thought to the tall boy sitting a crossed from them.

"I'm going to get more booze." He mumbled under his breath. They didn't hear him, but he didn't care he would just get hammered by himself at the bar.

"Oi bar keep! I want a house special." He called to one of the bar girls serving drinks. She brought it to him with a look on her face.

"I don't think that you want this though. The manager came up with it, and it's really strong." He chuckled. A strong drink was just what he needed.

"How many do you think I'd have to drink to get stupid drunk?" the pretty girl looked at him questioningly.

"Well I don't advise getting stupid drunk, but you'd probably only have to drink two of these."

"Good when I'm done with this bring me another one." He got sighed at by the server, but she didn't try to stop him. She walked away to serve others who wanted drinks.

The house special was a pinkish kind of color, had a lemon on the side, and it was in a tall glass. The Inuzuka boy took a huge chug of it, and stuck out his tong. It was more than strong it was freaking toxic. He doubted he'd need two to get smashed.

_About three house specials later._

"Come one Kiba let us take you home. You're totally wasted." Shino said worriedly, Kiba had been in nearly three fights… with women. He wouldn't hit them, but most of the women weren't the ones he was going to fight. It was their big sober boyfriends.

"Iss fune." Kiba said his speech slurred. He wave Shino away, and Sakura stepped in.

"If you don't let us take you I'm calling Naruto." She said hoping the threat had worked it didn't.

"Lebt 'im gum." Kiba had drunk a lot more than the house specials, and well he drank he got the need to fight something, and he'd figured if he slurred his words and refused the couple's ride. Sakura would call Naruto, and she had.

"Shino, let's go Naruto said that he'd take care of it."

"How is he going to take care of it?" Shino asked wanting to make sure his teammate was going to get home safely.

"I don't know he said he'd take care of it, but we have a mission tomorrow, and we have to live early. Let's go." Kiba waved them off, and Shino left with Sakura after she threatened to go on the mission without him.

That was that Kiba was alone again. Waiting for Naruto who he planned to fight in the parking lot. He waved the bartender over. Who was now a nice looking man.

"I just want something to drink." The bartender nodded and went to get him something. The bar keep had been around the bar long enough to hear Kiba sulking about being dumped by his boyfriend. He also heard that this boyfriend was going to pick him up, so he thought he'd give the guy a hand and slip a little something to get his loins a burning, as his grandpa would call it.

"Here buddy drink this and I guarantee in the morning you'll feel great." Kiba took it and downed it. The man walked away smiling thinking he'd done something good.

Kiba had been getting impatient waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Inuzuka, let's go." A familiar voice said behind him. He turned slowly to see Gaara standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why I'm waiting for someone." He said in a hurt voice. Naruto wasn't coming was he? No he wasn't he had called a favor in to Gaara to pick up his drunken ex.

"Just come on." Kiba saw no point in staying at the bar so he stood up, but he was seriously drunk. He swayed and almost fell, but Gaara was right there and he caught the wolf boy. There wasn't much height difference, and Gaara wasn't small and sweet, so why had his touch made Kiba burn with desire.

He pushed him away and ran as steady as he could from the club in to the parking lot.

"What's wrong with you Kiba?" Gaara asked him in his usual calm tone, but Kiba could have sworn he heard caring, and worry somewhere in the red heads voice. Then again the wolf boy decided he was drunk, and just wanted someone to love him.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to go home." It was true he did want to go home. Not because he was drunk and disappointed, but because he wanted to put some distance between him and Gaara. There was just this thing that Kiba couldn't explain. He… _Wanted_ the Kazekage so badly, but he knew that if he tried to push his lust on to the red head Kiba would lose one more person who might have cared for him.

"Okay I'll take you home." He made an attempt to grab him to help support him because he was stumbling. "Come on Kiba let me help you, you can barely walk." The Inuzuka kept walking, very unsteadily, until he lost his balance and ended up face down the street.

"Don't touch me." Kiba said as Gaara reached to help him up. He looked up hesitantly, and caught a look on that beautifully pale face. Gaara looked… Hurt, and there was no doubt that this was a real expression. One that he couldn't chalk up to his drunken brain imagining things.

"I'm sorry I seem to be annoying you I... I think I leave you now." Kiba was amazed he was seeing a whole different side to his usually stoic friend, and it made him aroused, which was stupid cause Gaara wasn't supposed to be his type right? His brain kept saying no he's a friend, but his slight errection was saying different.

"No it's my fault. Something's wrong with me… I'm really messed up. Please take me home before I do something we both will regret in the morning." Looking up to the red head he smiled sadly. He felt like he wouldn't regret it, but Gaara would. He was still a virgin in almost all sense. Never a girlfriend in his entire life, and he never gave that feel that he like men, so wolf boy was pretty sure he would regret the things he wanted to do to him.

"Okay… let's get you to your apartment." He was helped to his apartment not too far from the club.

When they got there, and Kiba finally managed to get the door open he wished he had told Gaara he could leave instead of coming inside. His apartment was a mess he had never gotten around to cleaning the mess from when he and Naruto fought. Kiba's cheeks became so red in embarrassment that you could hardly see his markings.

"God I'm so sorry you have to…" His sentence was never completed because suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, and he vomited on a torn rug. The through-up left a horrible taste in his mouth, and the smell of it was making him gag.

"Come on Kiba you need to lay down." Gaara half dragged his friend into his bedroom, which thankfully was untouched by the fighting. The boy was lying down, and the red head started to undress him, and Kiba almost screamed when he made skin contact with his bare chest. It was like an electrical shock of pleasure.

"You shouldn't do that." He said softly, but The Kazekage had only intended on taking his shirt off. When Kiba's shoes were being removed and obvious question escaped Gaara's red lips.

"The mess in the house is from you, and Naruto right?"

"Yeah that was us." Answered in a shameful voice. The fight had started to seem increasingly stupid to him.

"Does it hurt that he left for Sasuke." It was just like Gaara not to tip toe around anything not even a sensitive subject like this.

"I don't think it hurt that he left for another guy. What hurt what started the fight was that we were falling apart before the break up. Naruto had started to become distant, and what hurt is that he was seeing Sasuke without having broken up with me first." Kiba explained to his friend who watched him intently like he was trying to figure something out.

"I thought that if we talked we could fix it. I wanted him to be the one so much, but yet again I was horribly dumped." Kiba said in a sad voice. He never had any luck in any relationship. His boyfriends seemed to always find someone the liked better, and always left him. It made him feel so bad and un-loveable. The thing with Naruto had given him hope that he could actually hold a relationship, but no.

"You're not going to give up on… love right?" Gaara had tested the word because when he had told a certain little girl that he didn't like her and that he loved someone else, she had said that love sounded weird coming out of his mouth, and that made him a little hesitant to say the word.

"I don't know, is something wrong Gaara your acting different."

"Is it bad that I act different?" Tonight actually he had heard from Hinata that Kiba, and Naruto had split up, and Hinata being the smart girl that she was told him he should confess to Kiba. Hinata had found out that Gaara had liked the wolf boy for a long time, but he was too good of a friend to try anything because he heard that Naruto had liked Kiba as well.

When he had heard that he had a chance to confess he was ready to take it, and when Naruto had called him to pick up the drunken boy he jumped for the chance.

"It's not bad, but it makes me wonder who can make you like this."

"You." Gaara said softly looking away from the other boy. When Kiba had heard the word his eyes widened.

"Gaara do you like me?" Kiba whispered in a seductive voice. Leaning towards the other boy sitting on his bed. Kiba was horny, and Gaara was looking sexier than ever. The red head turned his face blushing.

"I –I do." Kiba pressed his lips to Gaara's. Kissing him gently at first, deepening to kiss with a desire that wanted to tear out of him. Hungrily he licked Gaara's bottom lip begging for entrance, and Gaara gave it to him. When the red head moaned into his mouth he separated from him.

"Gaara we can't go further."

"Why?" he asked longingly.

"Because I'm hard, and it's taking a lot of control not to rip your pants off and thrust into you." Kiba said staring at him his eyes burning with his desire.

"Then lose control."

**Hey guys so what do you think, good or no. read and review please. **


	2. Alert! please read

Hello, readers

This was just something I came up with out of the blue, but it doesn't seem so popular so if you like it and want me to keep writing it please tell your friends about it. Have them read and review or like or something so I know my work is being read and appreciated and not sitting in the dust.

Thank you, panda


	3. The Morning After

**THE MORNING AFTER**

**(This is chapter two to burning desires.)**

"_Gaara we can't go further."_

"_Why?" he asked longingly._

"_Because I'm hard, and it's taking a lot of control not to rip your pants off and thrust into you." Kiba said staring at him his eyes burning with his desire._

"_Then lose control."_

The sun had just begun to rise, illuminating the room that Kiba and Gaara slept in.

Kiba woke to something warm snuggled against him. The nights activities seemed to hit him all at once and he remembered what they had done.

Gaara helping him home after he got drunk. The seducing, the confession, and… the sex.

That night Kiba had seen a side of Gaara that no one had ever seen before. His voice was filled with passion, and pleasure. When he called out Kiba's name over and over, Kiba couldn't help, but thrust faster.

That night all thoughts of Naruto and his betrayal disappeared. The only thing that seemed to matter was Gaara. The blush on his face, the beads of sweat dripping off his body, and his soft lips that captured the black haired boys whenever he could.

When Gaara curled tighter up to Kiba, and sighed, Kiba smiled. This was the best morning ever. Kiba couldn't help think that this was better than the last few times he woke up with Naruto.

But it couldn't stay that way. With no warning Gaara jumped out of bed screaming. It was a short scream, and Kiba was off the bed hugging Gaara, trying to comfort him.

"Its okay it was only a dream." The wolf Nin hushed the redhead.

"I slept?" He asked only half believing that he was sleeping. Gaara never really slept, and he hadn't expected to fall asleep.

"I have to go. I have to gather my things, today I'm leaving to my village." Gaara hurriedly put his pants on. Gathering the rest of his cloths leaving the apartment before Kiba could try and persuade him to stay a bit.

Gaara had run out of Kiba's apartment as fast as he could. He knew that what happened was wonderful and that, he had confessed his feelings. Gaara was happy, extremely happy, but he thought that he should have waited awhile before sleeping with Kiba.

Kiba had after all really loved Naruto and was heartbroken by that blond. He figured that it was best to leave Konoha earlier. As in right after he got his belongings he would leave, and return in a moths time to talk to Kiba again, and hopefully explain to Kiba how much he loved him. Which would be hard for Gaara to put into words. The red head decided he would ask Kiba to give him a chance the next time he visited Konoha.

(One month later in Suna.)

"Excuse me…" Gaara said unemotionally as he tried to rush out of the meeting he was having with a few of the sand Shinobi. He only made it half way to the door before he vomited on the floor.

"What is that?" One of the Shinobi in the room asked when Gaara was vomiting.

"It... Is… Vomit." The Kazekage said in-between heaves. Finally he stopped and he felt better he straightened out and Tenmari rushed to his side.

"Are you sick?" she asked worry spread on her face. Rubbing her little brothers back trying to sooth him.

"I'm fine…" Gaara cut himself off as a little stomach pain had him clutch his side. This had happened earlier as well, he was not accustomed to pain, and he almost never felt any. Tenmari noticed him holding his side clearly feeling pain.

"Okay you know your mission get to it!" Tenmari yelled at the Shinobi still present in the office, they fled out the door.

"You have to sit down Gaara, you look like UN well." Gaara let his sister take him to his chair and sit him down, the pain was already subsiding.

"I'm alright Tenmari, but I think I will go lay down in bed." He was feeling a little off his usual self. The vomiting had made him a little afraid. He had never been sick, and the only time he had vomited was when Kankuro had slipped him some alcohol. He was very sober right now, and he had thrown up, he was scared he was very sick, but he didn't feel sick.

The red head took to his room. It was very big with scarlet walls. His bed piled with black satin sheets and comforter. Gaara removed his Kazekage robes and lay down in his bed in an oversized shirt and boxers. The shirt so big that it slid off one of his delicate shoulders.

He felt warm and safe in his bed.

"Gaara I know you just came in to rest, but you have a visitor." Tamari's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Let them in." just after he said the words he was rushing off to the bathroom connected to his room. He was vomiting again when he heard someone call his name

"Gaara." It was Kiba. 'Why is he here?' Gaara thought as he retched in to the toilet. When he was finished he started brushing his teeth, because there was an awful taste in his mouth.

"Are you sick Gaara?" Kiba asked outside the closed bathroom door.

"I think I am." The red head admitted to the man he loved.

"Can I come in?"

"yes." Gaara said unemotionally.

Kiba stood in the door way of the now opened door. He starred at Gaara in a way that made him blush, even though he didn't want to.

"You smell different." The wolf boy stated simply as he stepped closer.

"You look a little pale; maybe we should get you a doctor." Kiba said, but Gaara didn't really like having doctors touching him. Their sickly cold hands poking at him trying to find something wrong with him.

"I don't like the doctors here, any way why are you here?" The issue finally coming up.

"Well after that night the first thing you do in the morning is run out on me. I… I couldn't stop think in of you, and I just had to come see you." Kiba said staring softly at the red headed boy in front of him. Gently Kiba pulled him in to his arms, and just as tenderly kissed him. Gaara responded pressing his lips against Kiba's.

His lips tunge trailed over Kiba's bottom one and they opened their mouths for each other. Fighting for dominance, Kiba won deepening the kiss. When the pulled back for air Gaara swayed. He was feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay Gaara?" The wolf boy said to his panda.

"Ye…" Gaara never finished his sentence before he fainted into Kiba's arms.

Kiba tried to wake the red head but he wouldn't rouse.

"Help me!" He yelled knowing that someone would rush in. Tenmari came in to the bathroom shock on her face, and worry.

"He fainted what do I do?" Kiba asked her desperately.

"Lay him down on the bed, I'll go get the doctor." She said rushing off to find a Medi Nin.

Something warm was rested by his side. Slowly he reached for it, and his hand rested on… hair? The room was pitch black, and he was groggy from sleeping.

"Hello?" The Kazekage asked in a sort of whisper. It woke whoever it was that was sleeping beside him.

Kiba turned on a lamp beside the table to see Gaara sitting up in bed. His green eyes staring at him expressionlessly.

"The doctor came and looked at you. I know you don't like the doctors here, but come on Gaara you fainted, you were vomiting I had to let them look at you!" Kiba said loudly when Gaara looked at him upset when it was said that the doctors had looked at him.

"Gaara the doctors found something… they wouldn't tell me what until you woke up. I'm going to go get them." The red head sat stunned in bed. 'They found something?' He didn't like the way that sounded. The words nagged at him, something WAS wrong with him. Gaara had known something was off, but hearing it from someone else made him worry.

Kiba returned with a doctor in tow. Returning to sit beside Gaara.

"I did the examination on you, and I found something… strange." The elderly man said to the two, and he saw Gaara's frightened expression, and Kiba's worried one.

"See what I found wasn't life threatening. It was more of an abnormality in you Kazekage- Sama. Well you see… this is hard to say…"

"Spit it out!" Gaara practically screamed at the doctor.

"Well Kazekage-sama you're pregnant." Gaara looked to Kiba he was scared. How could he be pregnant he was a guy. Kiba took hold of his hand, rubbing his thumb in circling motions trying to calm him.

"The One tailed demon inside of you had both reproduction systems, and it seems you were born with the ability as well." The old man tried to explain.

"Leave." Gaara said with no emotion in his tone. His voice was calm and commanding. The doctor left the room quietly.

"What am I supposed to do now Kiba?" Gaara asked the boy sitting beside him.

"It's your choice; you can have the baby or abort it."

"I don't have a choice. This is my baby I won't murder it." Gaara said sternly this was something living inside of him. He had helped create it, the baby had done nothing wrong, and it didn't deserve to die.

"If you keep this baby, or not I'll be there for you." Kiba said.

"I'm going to be a mother?" Gaara asked a little off, of course he would have to be the mother he was giving birth to the baby.

"And I'm going to be a father." Kiba said smiling; slowly he put his hand on the read heads stomach. Gently he bent down and kissed his stomach.

"This is my baby too, and I'll love it, and care for it with you."

"It's alright for me to have this baby, for you to stay here with me?" Gaara asked after a few minutes.

"Of course why not?"

"Because I use to be a monster. Because I was a killing machine, and had no problems killing anyone, how do I know I will be a good mother? What if who I am taints my baby, what if you leave me?" Gaara asked a little rushed; he never would want Kiba to leave him, and the thought of ruining something so new and precious scared him, what if the baby grew to hate him?

"Gaara listen to me you'll be a great mother. Who you use to be Gaara doesn't matter, even if you don't show much expression's I know how kind and loving you can be." Kiba told his lover, and he meant it. Gaara was his now, and they would start a family.

"Listen I don't want you to travel with me, but I have to go back to Konoha, ask for a transfer here. Don't look at me like that. I want to be here with you in Suna."

"But you have family and friends there." Gaara protested he wouldn't make Kiba move to Konoha leaving everything. Sure he could still see them, but every once in a while.

"You're here and if you're here so will I be. You can't change my mind I'm going to go right now. I don't want you doing lots of extra work take it easy have Tenmari and Kankuro take on some of your Kazekage duties, and tell them you're pregnant."

"Fine." Gaara said he was happy that Kiba was choosing to live with him. Kiba kissed Gaara on the forehead and headed out to Konoha to ask for his transfer, The Hokage would be reluctant but she would do it. Kiba's child was going to be in Suna and that is where he would be as well.

**Chapter two morning after is finished. And anything said about abortion is not my opinion. I just put what would be fitting so that the baby would appear in the story. RnR Please **


	4. Return

**Return**

It had been a month since Kiba left Suna to return to Konoha, and get a transfer. Lady Tsunade refused to let him leave anywhere until he cleaned out his apartment and tied up all his business. It took him a month, but finally he got it finished, and lady Hokage gave him his transfer papers.

Starting today he was a Ninja for Sunagakure.

"We're going to miss you Kiba, you to Akamaru." Sakura said to them at the gate. She, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai- Sensei were seeing him off. The others were out on missions, but had said good bye to him earlier that week. Happily Akamaru was barking his good byes.

"Yeah don't go causing trouble for that kid, understand?" Kurenai asked Kiba, The kid being Gaara of course. They all knew that he was pregnant.

"I won't make any problems; I can't wait to see him though I miss him so much." Kiba had a lot to think about that month he was in Konoha. Gaara was always on his mind, the wolf ninja trying to decide what exactly his feelings were for the male. Kiba knew that he was attracted to the red head, and that he cared deeply for him, but not after being away from him for a while did he figure that he really wanted to be with Gaara, and that he could actually fall for him.

"I'll miss you guys to."

"You better Kiba, and come back and visit every once and a while, bring the baby." Hinata told him with smile.

"You should get going so you can make it before dark." Neji said patting Akamaru's head. Kiba knew he was right, the faster he left the sooner he could see Gaara.

He walked away from the gate calling his finally good byes, Akamaru barking his, and finally they took off at full speed, running through the tree tops. A big smile was playing on his lips looking over to his huge white dog he called,

"Let's race boy!" A barked agreement and they were going faster, racing towards Suna, which was half a day away, they would have to break at the half way point and Akamaru knew it. They were racing to that stop, knowing winner was going to get the extra snack in the bag Kiba carried on his back.

It was a while before the resting point was visible and both of them had been slowing after running for such a long time, it had been a few hours straight. Akamaru held the lead and Kiba Knew it, but he was hungry now after the run, so with all that he had he speed up, Akamaru doing the same, but no fast enough with joy Kiba landed at the camp site, laughing before falling back on his back side. The great dog stopping right beside him head drooped in disappointment.

"Oh it's alright boy we can split the snack." Kiba reached and petted his friend, who in turned licked his face gratefully.

The two sat eating the food they had. The sun was warm on their backs, but something was sending a chill down Kiba's spine, and whatever it was didn't feel good to him. Cautiously he sniffed the air, and he caught a familiar scent, but the feeling he got with it was not a good one. Anger, was flaring in the chakra and Kiba wanted to run. Instead he stood up to face it. Akamaru could smell it to, and he backed a few feet away, he wasn't going to be involved in his master's mess.

Kiba faced forward towards Suna the figure getting closer. Closer now that Kiba could actually see the source of the anger.

Kankuro was coming at him quickly.

"Hey-"Kiba had started to say when Kankuro was close enough, but was cut off by a fist to the face. He flew back hitting a tree. He had no time to recover before the puppet Nin had him by the collar of his jacket.

"Damn dog!" Another punch. "That's my little BROTHER!" He yelled with another punch. Kiba knew immediately that Gaara must have told them just today, the very same day that Kiba was coming to the village, as Gaara's lover and ninja… and future father.

"I'm sorry." Kiba said before the next punch made it to his face. The punch never came though.

"How could you leave like that? He's pregnant and you just leave?" Kankuro screamed angry, he looked like he wanted to kill the dog boy. But it didn't seem like he knew the whole story. He had probably been Kankuro and ran off before hearing the whole story.

"I had to I was going to come right back, I was getting transferred look." Kiba pulled the sand head band out of his pocket and showed it to Kankuro who released his hold on him.

"Tsunade had something's for me to do before I came back. I had to get transferred out there so I could start a family with him, raise the baby right." Kankuro stared at Kiba a little surprised.

"So you were going to come back the whole time?"

"Yes!" Kiba sighed.

"Sorry about that, Gaara told me today that he was pregnant and that you were the father, and I asked where you were and he said you left so I was on my way to beat the shit out of you ad drag you to Suna, but it looks like I should have stayed for the full explanation." Kankuro said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That would have been nice." The dog boy said tentatively touching the black eye he knew he was developing. Akamaru came up to them now that the bad part was over. Bumping his head into Kiba's leg, then Kankuro's.

"Hey there Akamaru." He petted to dogs head. "Well we should probably head to the village; I left Gaara screaming for me to come back, and Tenmari to calm him down. It will not be pretty when we get there." Kankuro groaned. "Gaara is going to kill me when he sees that bruise on your face, this past month I thought it was strange that he talked about you with a smile. He's going to be pissed I hit you… three times." Kiba laughed at Kankuro. He was right the red head didn't like being ignored and when he saw what his brother did to his lover hell was to be paid.

"I'm looking forward to what will happen let's go." Kiba picked up his bag and they walked together talking about what's been going on lately.

Gaara sleeps a lot, which is a change for the insomniac; apparently shukaku has been kinder to him now that he is pregnant. Talking with the Jinchuriki instead of tormenting him, Kankuro thinks that they are becoming friends.

They talked with each other until they reached the gates of Suna.

"I'm actually gonna run some errands… you go on ahead." Kankuro said making a detour someplace else. He said errands but Kiba knew he was putting off meeting with a sure to be angry red head.

Kiba went to the Kazekage mansion. He had to stop and ask some guards where Gaara would be.

"I don't think they want visitors now, Kazekage-sama was in a hella bad mood." One of the guards said to him in a low voice.

"Kankuro-sama left in a hurry too. Maybe you should come back later." The other said trying to warn Kiba.

"I'm pretty sure this is my house now, so I Kind of have to get in there and talk to Gaara." Kiba said trying to get them to tell him where Gaara would be. Akamaru sat bored beside him.

"Who the hell are you any way, sayin' you live with the Kaze an shit." One of the asked rather rudely, eyeing the leaf head band Kiba had forgotten to take off when he entered the village. Slowly he pulled it off and put in its place the sand head band around his neck, pocketing the old one.

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka and I am Gaara's personal ninja. That's who the hell I am, and he's expecting me. Tell me where he is and I might leave out the fact you delayed me." Kiba said trying to sound big and convincing. Being that he's tall and had such an intimidating stare the guards quickly gave in, sensing no lie, because there wasn't one. Kiba planned to ask to be assigned Gaara's personal ninja so he could be around twenty four seven so he could be around to help.

"Sorry sir, he will be in the second floor study." They bowed as the new sand ninja and his giant wolf dog passed them to the house entrance. Stopping at the door, he took a breath and opened it with confidence.

The door opened to a spacious hallway a stair case right in front of him. Farther back he could see the stair case lead to a sitting room. No one seemed to be on the first floor. A loud crash and a scream echoed from upstairs.

"Wait here boy." Kiba said to his companion. Racing up the stair case taking a left where the commotion was coming from.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!" It sounded like Gaara was yelling. The sound of slamming continued.

"But Gaara you didn't eat breakfast, and its lunch time. You have to eat!" That voice sounded like Tenmari. Kiba slowed down as he got closer to an open door.

"If I eat I throw up, I don't like vomit!" A shattering sound then a lot of thumping, it sounded like Gaara was throwing things. Tenmari made little squeaks when things got to close to her.

Cautiously Kiba walked into the door way, but for all the caution he gave it didn't save him from being wacked in the face with what felt like a thousand pounds of sand. Sending him flying into the wall behind him. Something heavy seemed to cover him head to toe, The wolf nin quickly realized that it was a great amount of sand that had hit him.

"O MY GOD GAARA YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" The sand wrapped him up and dragged him into the room. Tenmari seemed to be freaking but Gaara silenced her.

"Kiba, your back," Gaara's voice was normal, but happy. He released his hold on the Wolf Nin. Standing shaking the rest of the sand off Kiba smiled, as Gaara walked around the desk pulling him into a strong hug. This surprised Kiba, because Gaara never was this friendly before.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked worried because the red head didn't just hug people so casually. Even if they have done more than hug already. The red head smiled brightly, which also scared Kiba, not because it was ugly, no it was beautiful to see him smile so widely like that, but just because it wasn't normal to see this.

"I've missed you." Was what he said then he seen the probably blackening eye.

"Where is he?" Gaara demanded in his usual unemotional voice, it was cold as ice, but no longer sent chills down Kiba's spine. Tenmari sighed deeply.

"I'll go look for him Gaara you stay here and talk with him." The girl made her exit out the window clearly glad to be away from the temper tantrum.

"Gaara I heard Tenmari, why are you not eating?" Gaara glared at him as if to say 'not you to'. That sentence seemed to annoy the crap out of the red head. He returned to his desk chair sitting grumpily, obviously not happy with being questioned about his eating habit.

"Come on Gaara, you have to eat. It's not good for the baby if you don't eat." Kiba said moving closer to his lover. Trying to be softer in this argument than he knew the hothead Tenmari was. She could be a little stubborn and loud, especially when it was about her little brother refusing to do something like sleep and eat properly.

"But the vomit." He said unfeeling, a little bit of annoyance showed on his features. Kiba kneeled down in front of his lover, taking his hands in his own. They were so soft and warm.

"I know that it taste bad, and feels awful coming up, but you can't starve yourself. That's going to hurt you, and the baby I don't want that." Gaara sighed grasping Kiba's hands harder.

"And if I said I'm not hungry…?"He asked trying his best to get out of eating.

"Then I'll just have to keep the cookies I brought with me.' Kiba teased, Gaara was a total closet cookie lover. Has been ever since Naruto force feed him a cookie, which wasn't easy.

"But i….i…. want them" He whispered in fear of others hearing. Kiba didn't know why he hid his like for the particular sweet, maybe because it wasn't manly? It didn't matter thought if he had cookies as a bribe he could make sure to get Gaara to do the things that needed to be done even when he doesn't want to do them.

"Eat a good lunch, and you can have some." The wolf boy grinned at the slight pout his red haired beauty had gotten; he knew he lost to Kiba.

"You have to make it if you want me to eat it. Come on lets go to the kitchen."

Kiba decided that a sandwich was a good lunch food. He made two, on for both of them. He sat it down in front of Gaara who stared it down. Kiba took his and sat at the table across from him smiling.

"Eat or no cookies." Gaara glared at him and then the sandwich. This was his enemy food, half the time he ate he would throw it up and hour later, sometimes just the smell made him vomit. It was never fun, and he wanted to kill the bastard who decided pregnancy comes with horrible vomit, the sleepiness he could deal with.

Slowly Gaara picked up the sandwich taking a test bite. It tasted good, and it felt like it was staying down. With hope he took a bigger bite. Maybe this time he could keep it down.

"See it's not bad." Kiba smiled eating his own. "How have you been?" He asked his lover who was still taking small cautious bites.

"I've been well. Save for the vomiting, and these weird changes in my mood."

"And what about Shukaku?"

"He seems to like me much better now. I can sleep which is amazing; I have never slept so much in my life as I have now. Shukaku said that things have gotten interesting around me now, so he's happier about being locked inside me than he used to be. He promised to take it easier on me now that I will be a mother." Gaara's expression was neutral except for the little expressions of relief he held. It was great that he could sleep without fearing for his life, and having horrid nightmares.

"That's great I'm glad that you can sleep peacefully."

They talked about little things throughout the meal, and occasionally he could get Gaara to chuckle, they talked for an hour or so after they finished just talking, about where he would sleep and about Kiba's request to be Gaara's private ninja. Gaara said that he would make the paper work happen. Of course if there was a major threat to the village then he would go and do missions that the elders have assigned, but any other time he would do whatever Gaara asked of him, and be with Gaara whenever he could. It made them both happy the new arrangement.

"Kiba…" He broke off his sentence running in to the hall Kiba at his heels. Gaara got in to the bathroom slamming the door before Kiba could get in.

Then he hear the sounds of vomiting and he was instantly glad he brought lots of bribe cookies, cause dinner was going to be hard to get Gaara to eat after this bout of sickness.

**This is the third chapter the return YAY. Hooray for Kiba Gaara fics.**


	5. Trouble

**(Warnings: Matsuri soon to be bashed. This is still Mpreg as always. I do not own Naruto, or that whole series would be filled to the brim with yaoi goodness. Read and enjoy )**

**This had to happen sooner or later. **

The whole month was relatively nice for both of the men. Gaara's morning sickness (which was not limited to mornings) had stopped, which made him ecstatic. Kiba was increasingly happy with how things turned out. Being with Gaara and his family was wonderful. He felt accepted in to the familial fold. The more time he spent with them the more attached he got, and the more love he felt for his little red headed lover. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the red head now.

Gaara watched his lover going over some scrolls. Kiba had insisted that because he was Gaara's personal ninja and the father of his child that he helps the Kazekage with going over the reports that the other ninja had handed in.

"Kiba, would you go and get me some ice cream?" The younger man asked his lover. Kiba smiled brightly and got up from seat at the meeting table that they were seated at. He was always ready to fetch his lover's snacks.

"Oh- I want the strawberry kind in the freezer, and would you throw some chocolate sauce on it." Gaara added before Kiba got out the door. Kiba had no complaint at least this snack sounded normal.

"And maybe some pickles, oh and some chopped up radishes, Kiba you have to put lots of ketchup on that too." And Kiba's smile was gone. That sounded horrible on ice cream!

"Gaara! Ketchup seriously that sounds horrible." Gaara pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't care how horrible it sounded to Kiba. It sounded delicious to him. The dark hair sand ninja sighed and went to fetch the treat. Leaving a smiling Gaara who felt triumphant for some reason.

Kiba reluctantly brought the monstrosity up to the Meeting room. He couldn't understand how Gaara could eat things like this. The other day Gaara made Kiba get him a muffin and miso soup to dip it in, and then he wanted bean paste and orange slices. The wolf Nin shuddered at the memory of watching his lover eat that.

With his back Kiba pushed the sliding door open.

"Gaara I can't understand how you eat this stuff-"The bowl fell out of Kiba's hands in shock when he faced the empty trashed room. Scrolls were strewn everywhere ink wells knocked over.

"Gaara?" Kiba called like if he said his name he would materialize. He didn't. Panic raised in Kiba's mind his heart racing.

"Guards!" The Nin bellowed and instantly Seven ANBU masked Nin were keeling in front of him.

"The Kazekage has been captured. Spread out and search the grounds you four!" Kiba said waving off four of them. "You three Search the rest of the town alert all active ninja to be on the lookout for intruders. Leave no place unturned the Kazekage and his child could be in danger!" The other tree vanished on their mission. Frantically Kiba raced out of the room to the library where he knew Tenmari had to be.

"Tenmari EMERGENCY!" The tattooed man yelled as he ran into the vast library. Tenmari was at his side in seconds. Kiba didn't even give her time to speak he just went on ahead.

"Gaara's been kidnapped get Kankuro and start the search me and Akamaru are going to see if we can sniff him out." He left before the woman could say anything.

Kiba raced out of the doors whistling for his companion. Akamaru came bounding towards him. The giant dog didn't even stop his run as his master got on his back.

"I need you to sniff out Gaara boy he's in danger!" Akamaru barked his support and began running off following what he hoped what the most recent sent trail, he couldn't be sure there were so man, and Gaara's sent seemed to go in to six different directions at once. Kiba noticed the different scent trails to. He jumped off Akamaru's back.

"Howl for me if you find him I'm going to take another trail." And then the man was off following a different scent trail that he hoped would lead him to his lover.

**(With Gaara.)**

Slowly Gaara woke from the darkness. His head hurt tremendously, some bastard had hit him on the head with something!

_Shukaku! Why didn't you shield me! _Gaara screamed inside himself hoping to get his one tailed beasts attention.

_I tried to kid I really, really did! That damn brat inside of you is eating up so much of our chakra now that it's hard to do anything. I know you notice you couldn't use jutsu either. I am so, so sorry Gaara. Just wait I'm sure that boyfriend of yours will come rescue us._ Shukaku said, but he did sound kind of worried.

_Just go to sleep or something Shukaku. I don't want to be distracted with you right now._

_Alright, don't do anything stupid Gaara, think of the baby._ Shukaku said fading back in to the back of Gaara's mind.

Now that he wasn't so distracted by his conversation he looked around his holding cell. No- the red head cursed as he noticed that they had thrown him into an iron barred cage. A mother- you know a cage.

"Hey! HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY. I WANT TO TALK TO THE ASSHOLE THAT PUT ME IN THE CAGE!" Gaara screamed enraged not at all like his usual stoic self, but hey pregnancy has a way of messing with your emotions. A tall rugged looking man came in to the tent that they had erected around the cage. The Kazekage glared at the black haired bastard who walked in smirking.

"That asshole would be me." Said asshole pulled over a wooden chair and sat a few feet away from the cage. Still holding on to his annoying smirk. Gaara felt the intense need to beat it off his ugly mug.

"Do you know who I am? No wait stupid question. Who the fuck do you think you are to kidnap the Kazekage of Sunagakure?" Gaara was a very pissed off pregnant person right now. First he didn't get his ice cream and all the delicious topping, but now he had to sit on the cold floor of a god damned cage, and had to stare at the ugliest bastard in the world.

"The names Jizou and we only do what were paid ta. So be a good little boy and don't do something stupid." Gaara got really close to the bars, staring Jizou down. The thug looked just a little shaken but with Gaara behind bars that feeling was quickly lost.

"When I get out of this cage I'm going to rip you dick off and make you eat it." Gaara growled out extremely pissed off. The treat had Jizou shaken for about three seconds before he laughed it off.

"Your weak and pregnant you're not going anywhere." With that Jizou got off his ugly butt, and promptly left the tent.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! WHO THE HELL IS PAYING YOU ASSHOLES?" Gaara yelled after the retreating figure. He could hear people laughing out side of his tent, and that just pissed him off more, and more.

"I'LL CUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR DICKS OFF, AND I'LL FEED THEM TO MY DOG! THEN I PLAN TO GET TENMARI AND KANKURO TOURTURE YOU IN ALL WAYS KNOWN AND UNKNOW!" Gaara threatened them all; the laughs sort of died out, and then whispers. Gaara knew that his threats held some people out there in fear. He was formidable pregnant or not, and they seemed to know that Tenmari and Kankuro were crazy when it came to their baby brother.

"You're not really going to do that right? We're not hurting you right, were just doing our jobs?" A new man asked, actually he seemed more of a boy maybe fourteen. Small and lithe with long black hair, and big jade green eyes.

"Let me out of this god damned cage or I'll do all that and more." Gaara threated and the boy walked to Gaara's cag and sat there and started bawling like a baby. The anger the Kazekage had felt seemed to have left him at the sight of the boy crying.

"I didn't want to do this! Why did Matsuri have to do this, why, why, why. Why did Jizou take this stupid job from her? He's the fragging Kazekage when they find us were all dead. Dead, dead, dead oh my god I'm going to die a virgin!" The boy sobbed quietly into his knees that were pulled up to his chest.

"Matsuri? Matsuri of Sunagakure?" Gaara questioned the poor boy who was in a depressed state.

"Yeah she's a member of the Kiba Inuzuka fan club. God- am I going to die?" The boy asked Gaara his eyes wide and pleading. For some reason Gaara still wanted to kill the kid, but maybe that's because Gaara was a little pissed at the situation. Okay really pissed, and the kid looked like a whiner with his big mopey jade eyes, and black ponytail. On the other had he seemed like a good enough kid, and maybe he could help Gaara out of this.

"Okay so Matsuri the girl that told me she was in love with me hired you to put her love interest in a cage?" The red head asked trying to get things straight.

"No she hired us because she thinks you're a- please forgive my language but these are her words- Dirty slut who rather sleep with guy, and now you're tricking people into thinking you're pregnant so you can make Kiba marry you. She thinks that Kiba should be free to marry girls and make real babies. The other girls in the fan club agree, and they should be trying to seduce Kiba right now and stop him from searching for you. Oh. God. I'm. Going. To. Die-_Hic- _I don't want to die!

"Look-"Gaara began.

"Yuukinari."

"Look Yuukinari I won't have you charged if you help me out of this. One I am very much so pregnant, and sitting in this cold cell is not going to help me. Two Kiba is the father and he is a homosexual. He isn't going to stop and flirt with girls, and he's an excellent tracker. Get me out of this cage, and I will vouch for you." Gaara told the boy getting closer to him, well as close as the he could with bars in the way.

"I do not wish to lose this child. Please Yuukinari help us, and you will live." Gaara hoped that his pleads were enough for the boys help. Yuukinari sniffled and wiped his eyes standing from his spot on the ground.

"Wait an hour for dinner time, and I'll get the key and sneak you out while others are distracted." Yuukinari promised exiting the tent. Gaara hoped this kid wouldn't get caught. And he prayed that Kiba would get to him in time, because Gaara had this awful foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happy. He hoped that he was wrong.

**(Okay so that was a little shorter than I normally make chapters. I'm sorry that I haven't added any new chapters to any of my older stories. I'm trying really hard to fix that so hope you like the latest chapter of Burning Desires. This is a little bit of Matsuri bashing but thats okay cause i dont really like her. Love Panda-chan.)**


	6. Home

**(Its been forever since I updated anything, and I'm really sorry about that. My computer didn't have a word processor, but now it does and I promise to try and update more often. )**

(Kiba)

His nose led him not to his lover but to something evil. A woman.

"Hello Kiba." Matsuri purred holding on to a pillow Gaara slept on regularly, so of course it would hold Gaara's scent . Filled with rage Kiba growled at the girl in front of him. In that moment he knew that Matsuri must have had something to do with what had happened to Gaara.

"Where is he?" The teen growled dangerously animalistic. Matsuri took a step back surprised by the viciousness.

"What? Shouldn't you be thanking me? Now you don't have to be stuck with that- that fag." Anger pushed him too far and he launched himself on Matsuri pinning her to the ground. The girl screamed out in a mix of pain laced fear. She thrashed trying to throw him off, to get away from the half crazed man on top of her.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Kiba screamed punching a mini crater into the ground centimeters away from her head. Her eye's widened in fear as she screamed bloody murder, the only thought running through her head was that she was going to die, and Kiba would thoroughly enjoy killing her.

"To the north! In a camp outside of Suna with bandits and thugs. Please don't hurt me ! I just wanted Gaara to pay." Matsuri sobbed hysterically. She looked like she could have pissed herself with all her fear. Kiba snarled again, Akamaru had taken the trail to the north.

"If anything happened to him or my pups I'll slaughter you. I'm not just going to kill you, I'll make it the worst most drawn out pain you have ever experience, you'll be begging me to let you die." He whispered by her ear taking the palm of his hand knocking her under the chin. Matsuri fell unconscious and he sprinted towards the north. Kiba prayed to god that his family would be safe, It was already getting dark.

(Gaara)

The cage was just as cold as before, and now as it was getting darker, and Gaara was boiling on the inside with anger and hunger and over all pissed offed-ness. You wouldn't be able to tell on the outside though. He looked emotionless. Exactly like the old Gaara. Complete with murderous rage.

Yuukinari promised he would be back at dark. Gaara stroked his swelled stomach, silently wondering through his anger why he was so big for being three months pregnant. Perhaps it was a male thing maybe it was to do with being the Shukaku's jinchuriki. He stroked his stomach and knew that he was probably-looks wise- five maybe six months pregnant. Anyone could tell he was actually pregnant when he didn't where his Kazekage robes .

A chill went through the red haired boy and he sneezed. He curled tighter around his stomach with out making himself feel uncomfortable. This cold definitely wasn't good for him, and must not be good for the infant growing steadily inside of him. The sounds of the men outside partying slowly got quieter as they dropped off to sleep. Soon, soon Yuukinari would come for him and they would get Gaara somewhere warm and safe. Gaara thought of all the bad wicked things he was going to do to that bitch Matsuri, and how good it would feel to do them.

"Psst. Kazekage-sama, I'm here." Yuukinari's voice whispered through the darkness. Gaara sat up eagerly, wanting to be out of the cage right that moment. He felt happier that he had in all his first eleven years. Not as happy as he had been lately getting to know the love of another, getting to feel that happiness of a growing child that was his own and his lovers.

"Okay I have the key, but-but I don't know the way to the village from here."

"That's fine I know the way to my own village. Now let me out of this cage. Help me back the village and I will spare you." Gaara spoke coldly and Yuukinari flinched afraid. Quickly he hurried to the cage the key clanging softly ask his hand shook to get it in, and suddenly Yuukinari was gone and in his place was Jizou. He grinned evilly while Yuukinari whimpered pitifully a mess on the floor.

"I see. When Matsuri said you were a whore, I thought you were just a run of the mill pathetic slut, but now I see. I see now that your cunning. Seducing Yuukinari with only seconds with him." At the mention of his name Yuukinari curled in more on him self. Gaara not feeling afraid or worried for Yuukinari, stared back defiantly.

"Release me from this cage. Let me go back to my village, and maybe I'll forget you men where here, but if you were ever fond of Matsuri you better forget about it. Let me go." He tried to persuade the Thug, looking him straight in the eye. Jizou stared back, slight fear in his eyes, but he knew the Kazekage's previous reputation for un restrained blood lust, and his lack of mercy. To bad he didn't know about the changes Gaara has been through.

"You're not going anywhere kid. Never. I know what you would do to us. We have to get rid of you before you can take us out. " Jizou walked away from the tent and picked up Yuukinari by the collar.

"Listen Yuukinari. If we let this Kazekage go he will have us all butchered. If we want to live he can't." Yuukinari's eyes widened like sauces in his face. They couldn't do that to the Kazekage, people would find out they would all die anyways. Yuukinari couldn't do that to a man, he couldn't kill someone so helpless. He couldn't kill a child.

"We can't! He's pregnant that's two murders of innocent people! Just let him go, please, please let him go." Yuukinari begged. Jizou didn't even think about his pleas he trough the boy to the far side of the tent, a ear piercing crack resounding through the room. The sound of Yuukinari's arm broken.

"He's not innocent. I've heard the rumors of Sabaku No Gaara. He's merciless, blood thirsty, the holder of a demon. Any child born to him will be an abomination, tainted by everything he has ever done. They should both perish."

A pain ripped through Gaara's heart. A panicked despairing fear the felt like actual pain. He fell on his side doubling over in his grief and pain.

How could he not have thought of this before? How had he let himself be blinded by the moment of love and calmness in Shukaku? All those people he killed all the horrible things he's done, how was that not going to hurt his child not to mention him being a Jinchuriki. How much damage will he inflict upon a defenseless child? An impressionable child that will look at him with eyes with darkness lurking with in?

"What's the matter with you? Scared?" Jizou sneered obviously delighted that he could do this to someone like the old Gaara. Gaara couldn't hear him anymore though. All he could hear was his pain, and the bitter sobs of grief. Was he cursing a child, by having it? Cursing it to a life of pain and loneliness that he felt as a child, and then the insanity that came next?

(Kiba)

Akamaru was running in the right direction to the camp, Kiba eyes wild, fell in line besides his best friend. The dog could smell the madness on Kiba, and growled threateningly. Who ever had mad his master like this was going to suffer. Barking reassuringly to Kiba who knew that they would fight side by side to save Kiba's mate and unborn pup.

"If he's hurt no one will live." Kiba howled. If Gaara and the baby wouldn't be alright Matsuri would die, The bandits and thugs would die. Even a little bit of himself would die.

The night was very close, the land dusked over. They ran quickly nearing the camp a glow with fire light. Kiba couldn't hear many people awake so this turned into a ambush of sorts. Kiba would storm in beat them all and save one of the best things in his entire life. He refused to fail in saving Gaara, and his child.

Someone stepped into Kiba's line of view, and he pulled a shuriken form his pouch. He aimed and the shuriken embedded itself in to his jugular. It might or might not have killed him instantly, but he went down. It went like that through the whole camp. Ripping and tearing, slicing and fighting. Akamaru right beside him, watching his masters back doing just as much damage as Kiba.

"GAARA!" Kiba howled through the camp hearing it tear through the skies.

(Gaara)

He was completely absorbed in his mind now. In a nightmare world he created for himself in his despair. In this world he was beaten bloody and dying, everything was chaos. Kiba and his siblings even Akamaru lay dead around him, crushed torn and broken. They all we're killed and laid dying because of one child.

A beautiful child with blood red hair and hazel eyes burning with murderous insanity. Red fang like triangles on his cheeks like Kiba's own. The child ripped through the town with claws and fangs laughing, smiling while covered in blood, and all Gaara could do was watch as his own child went insane. Insane because he was half of Gaara.

Gaara wanted to call out, calm the child. Try to help, but he couldn't speak the child had ripped out his vocal cords and Gaara was drowning in his own blood. But just when he was about to close his eyes and let death take him his throat would close and he would be a live again only to have the child roar up to him.

"I hate you!" The child screamed tearing Gaara's throat out once more. It was endless, always being killed by a child that hated him simply because Gaara was a curse. A curse that he spread to his child.

"GAARA!" He heard distantly through his nightmare. A voice that he thought he should know. A voice that brought tears to his eyes at the very sound.

_Who is that?_ Gaara wondered needing to know who that voice was. Needing to know why it would call his name out with such madness, like if Gaara didn't appear before him the man would go insane.

The child seemed to hear it to, and it stopped rampaging, stopped looking so animalistic and fearsome. Its eyes which were so filled with madness, and murderous range softened. The blood that was every where seemed to seep away. Suddenly Gaara wasn't ripped and bleeding, and his nightmare wasn't so horrid anymore. His child wasn't killing. His child wouldn't ever kill senselessly.

Because Gaara knew that voice.

That voice belonged to Kiba. A good wonderful man, who wasn't insane like Gaara had been, and his child was half of that man and half of himself. That man would never let their child be lonely. They would raise their baby differently than Gaara was raised. Things would be different, because Kiba would be their to keep them both anchored to sanity.

(Kiba)

He fought until their was no one left besides a big ugly man holding on to a sobbing child.

"You must be Kiba. My name is Jizou, now I know you're here for your lover, I'll tell you where he is if you let me walk away." Jizou was deeply frightened. All of his men were down or escaped, he and the sniveling Yuukinari were left in front of a man mad and a dog.

Yuukinari felt completely useless. So many people had been hurt. The Kazekage a mess on the floor of the cage he was put in. There was nothing he did to stop any of this. He didn't even want his boss to take this job from Matsuri. Why did his boss even think it would end well kidnapping the leader of a village? He shook in Jizou's grasp as his boss tried to talk his way out of the wolf mans rage.

"I smell your fear, and your Guilt." Kiba started growling dangerously close to charging the man. Akamaru at his side a big threatening beast with its hairs on end. Jizou was afraid, and so was Yuukinari, but he knew he was guilty, and ready for a punishment.

"Let that brat go, and then well talk." Kiba said referring to Yuukinari who looked up surprised. Was Kiba trying to save him? When he hadn't saved anyone else, hadn't spared any one?

"He's just a brat I know got roped in to this. Put him down, and tell me where Gaara is, and maybe just maybe I'll let you live." Yuukinari could tell that Jizou didn't believe Kiba. He never believed anyone's mercy. He thought everyone was a merciless bastard like him when it came to a fight.

Jizou wasn't going to put Yuukinari down. He wasn't going to let Gaara or Kiba go if he could stop them. Jizou wanted everyone to go down. Yuukinari knew this, but he couldn't let them all die. Not people so good and Innocent in the only sense that mattered at the moment.

Yuukinari reached for the knife at Jizou's side. He caught it and be fore he could even think about he plunged the knife in to Jizou's thick leg. The man dropped him harshly on the ground screaming, kicking Yuukinari sharply in the side with his good leg. The boy went flying. Kiba charged sticking his kunai into Jizou's neck. The man gasped slipping to the ground, most likely dead.

Kiba sighed going to the gasping Yuukinari's side. He kneeled gently besides him, trying to look as harmless as he could at the moment. It wasn't easy when he was so angry, and desperate to find his lover. "Show me where he is." Kiba demanded and Yuukinari only nodded, weakly pointing to a tent near them.

The wolf teen ran to the tent Akamaru staying with the boy making sure he would stay alive.

"Gaara! Gaara are you okay ?" Kiba called into the dark tent, he could smell his lover here.

"Over here Kiba!" Gaara yelled voice cracking on tears. Kiba raced to the cage snatching the key from the ground and all but ripped the cage open. He yanked Gaara out of the cage as gently as he could. Pulling the boy into his arms Gaara cried out in relief. It was so good to be warm again, and in Kiba's arms. Kiba buried his face in Gaara's crimson locks.

"Lets go home. You should get checked out, you and the baby. We'll take that brat out side too. His ribs might be broken." Kiba picked up his lover helping him walk from the tent. Akamaru had already got the boy laying across his back.

"Yes lets go home." Gaara agreed.

**(So this is the end of a chapter that I really wanted to put up sooner. I'm glad im able to get it out now.)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry guys I wanted to update more chapters but my laptop that has my files has run off with my mom who went of vacation . She wont be back for a couple of weeks, maybe even months is they stay where they went for the rest of summer. I hope to try and get more chapters up to make up for however long my mom will be gone.

-Truly sorry, Panda-chan . 


End file.
